bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fontaine (Level)
The Endgame, as the name would suggest, is the last level in BioShock. Jack has chased down Frank Fontaine, and now prepares to fight him. This is the point in the game where Jack confronts Fontaine. The game autosaves before stepping out of the elevator. After Jack defeats Fontaine, the ending differs depending on whether Jack rescued or harvested the Little Sisters. To the left of the entrance, there is a healing station. There is also a bot shutdown panel next to Fontaine's chair. To kill him, Jack must inflict damage upon him until he retreats to his chair to recharge his ADAM. While he is open for attack, the player must run up to him and drain his ADAM with the extraction needle. This must be done four times, although Fontaine only has three forms, so the first extraction can be performed immediately upon confronting him. If Jack runs out of First Aid Kits, EVE Hypos, or specific types of ammunition during the fight, Little Sisters will toss additional supplies out of the vents found around the area. Provisions are given in one minute increments. Listed below are the kinds and amounts of each item given by the Little Sisters. *First Aid Kit x 3 *EVE Hypo x 3 *Antipersonel Pistol Rounds x 18 *Antipersonel Auto Rounds x 60 *Exploding Buck x 12 *Heat Seeking RPGs x 6 *Napalm x 150 *Steel Tipped Bolts x 15 After Fontaine is dead, Jack returns to the surface after an undetermined amount of time. After this, there are three possible endings based upon actions prior to it: #If the player harvested any or all, of the Little Sisters during the journey through Rapture, Jack will turn upon the Little Sisters who helped him to kill Fontaine, and it is assumed that he killed them. After this, the cinematic shows a submarine coming upon the wreckage of the crashed plane , but it is soon surrounded by Splicers (assumed to be rosebud or spider Splicers) who kill everyone in it and take control of the submarine, which happens to hold nuclear weapons. All of this is narrated by Brigid Tenenbaum's voice as she condemns Jack for his actions. #If the player harvested (i.e. killed) every single Little Sister, then the same cinematic as above, but with a harsher narration by Tenenbaum. #If the player rescued every Little Sister, then an alternative ending will be shown. The cinematic shows a bathysphere surfacing by the very lighthouse Jack entered Rapture in; this time, it is in complete daylight. The door opens, and it is filled with five rescued Little Sisters. Jack helps them out, and the cinematic proceeds to show them living happy, fulfilling events in their futures, such as graduation, marriage, and parenthood. The cinematic ends showing Jack on his deathbed surrounded by the five rescued Little Sisters that he raised. This is a heartwarming cinematic, and is narrated as such by Tenenbaum's voice. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it. Walkthrough Video thumb|300px|left Trivia *This area is possibly the highest building in Rapture, confirmed by the overview of the city while Jack goes up the elevator and the window view from the main room. *Above the ADAM Inducer Device is a floating Security Camera. It can be seen by hugging certain walls and looking up. Destroying it does not prevent the Security Bot from appearing during the second phase of the battle. Unlike most security cameras, it cannot be looted. *This level was originally supposed to have its name changed and support a Multiplayer Level. However, these ideas were scrapped because 2K was unable to make correct size adjustments to support Multiplayer. Category:Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Spoilers Category:BioShock